Woof
by dinodeer
Summary: Daniel sebagai pecinta kucing dan kekasih Minhyun merasa bahwa ia berhak tahu kenapa Minhyun lebih suka anjing daripada kucing. Daniel x Minhyun. Nielhwang.


**Woof**

 **Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun**

 **1035 Words**

 **note : percakapan ga baku**

* * *

Hari ini setelah fansign berakhir member lain mengajaknya bermain game namun Daniel menolaknya halus dan langsung menarik Minhyun ke kamarnya lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu sambil mengusak-usak kepalanya di ceruk leher Minhyun.

"Apa sih Niel geliii..."

Daniel hanya tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya mencubit hidung bangir Minhyun kemudian mengecupnya beberapa kali dengan gemas.

"Niel ihh geliii..."

Namun Daniel hanya melanjutkan ciuman-ciumannya ke semua wajah Minhyun membuat Minhyun makin tertawa karena geli.

"Gemes banget abisnya pacar akuuuu..." ujar Daniel.

"Ih udahan Niel ciumnyaaa..." rengek Minhyun.

Daniel tertawa lagi tapi kemudian mengecup bibir tipis Minhyun lembut.

"Sayang banget deh akuuu, nanti aku beliin mainan yang bisa ngeluarin gelembung-gelembung itu ya biar bisa liat kamu yang manis banget kayak tadi."

"Iya terus sama kamu gelembungnya dipecahin kan dasar." timpal Minhyun.

Daniel hanya tertawa kemudian mengecup bibir Minhyun lagi.

"Habisnya aku gemes banget liat kamu yang hehe."

Wajah Minhyun merona sementara Daniel semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia kemudian menggeser tubuhnya sehingga kini Minhyun yang membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Daniel.

"Iya nanti aku beliin terus aku foto, lucu banget deh."

"Iya deh iya."

Kemudian terjadi keheningan karena mereka menikmati momen mereka sekarang. Daniel yang sedang menikmati wangi rambut Minhyun yang membuatnya mabuk sedangkan Minhyun menikmati suara detak jantung Daniel yang membuatnya tenang.

"Eh tapi kok tadi aku liat waktu di post it fansign kamu bilang lebih suka anjing daripada kucing sih?"

Minhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. "Emang kenapa? Kan anjing emang lucu..."

"Hmm... siapa ya yang kemarin rengek-rengek pengen liat Rooney sama Peter gara-gara kangen hm?"

"Ih kan aku emang suka sama Rooney sama Peter soalnya lucu, tapi anjing lebih lucu..."

Daniel mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura kesal.

"Huh, aku sebagai pecinta kucing sebel ya pacar aku lebih suka anjing daripada kucing..."

Minhyun ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kok gitu sih? Kan harusnya kamu bisa nerima perbedaan ih, dasar anak kecil."

Daniel mencubit pipi gembil Minhyun.

"Aw! Kamu nyubitnya kenceng ih sakit Nieeeel.."

"Lebih anak kecil siapa coba kamu manyun-manyun gitu sambil ngerengek gara-gara aku cubit pipinya?"

Minhyun semakin memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. "Kamu yang anak kecil, karena ga terima aku suka anjing."

"Oh berarti kamu kemarin baru aja dipuasin sama anak kecil dong? Hebat ya."

Minhyun memukul lengan Daniel. "Ih Daniel kotor bicaranya."

Daniel tertawa. "Ih lagian bener kan? Kemarin siapa coba yang bikin kamu mendesah minta lebih cepet kalo bukan aku."

"Ih Daniel jangan diomongin gitu kan malu.."

"Ih sayangku ini, kan dikamar ini cuma ada kita berdua doang, malu sama siapa coba."

Minhyun hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil kembali memeluk Daniel dan mengusak-usak kepalanya di leher Daniel.

"Ih, jadi jelasin dulu kenapa suka anjing? Kan kamu akhir-akhir ini main sama anjing aja jarang." Ujar Daniel sambil menggoyangkan-goyangkan bahu Minhyun.

Minhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Daniel.

"Ih jelasiiiin sayaaang... Minyun ihh..." rengek Daniel.

Minhyun mencubit pinggang Daniel kesal. "Ih cat-complex ini bawel banget ya, nyebelin."

"Aku fox-complex tau, kan rubahnya kamu hehe. Udah ih ayo jelasiiiin nanti aku ga bawa lagi Rooney sama Peter buat ketemu sama kamu lagi."

"Ih Nieeeel kok gitu sih? Curaaaang." protes Minhyun.

"Makanya jelasin dulu, biar aku sebagai pecinta kucing ga salah paham." Timpal Daniel.

Topik pembicaraan mereka sebenarnya sangat tidak penting. Tapi Daniel heran saja kenapa Minhyun bilang dia lebih suka anjing saat hampir sejak mereka debut di Wanna One, Minhyun itu selalu main sama kucing. Waktu kucing-kucing lucu Daniel dibawa pulang ke Busan saja Minhyun hampir menangis karena tidak ingin berpisah.

"Ih Minyuun, ayo jawab."

Minhyun terdiam sebentar kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Daniel.

"Kananjingnyakamu."

"Hah? Apa yang ga jelas."

" _Kan anjingnya kamu_." Bisiknya di telinga Daniel kemudian kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang milik kekasihnya itu.

Daniel masih melongo mendengar bisikan Minhyun sebelum akhirnya menyeringai kecil.

"Oh... gitu ya, rubah cantik aku mikirnya gitu ternyata." Gumamnya.

Daniel bisa melihat telinga Minhyun memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian bergeser sedikit hingga wajah mereka berdekatan. Hidung mereka pun bersentuhan. Daniel bisa melihat bagaimana cantiknya Minhyun dengan mata rubah itu, hidung mancungnya, pipi gembilnya yang selalu merona saat Daniel menggodanya dan bibir tipisnya yang membuat kecanduan.

"Cantik." Bisiknya pelan.

Wajah Minhyun merona lagi. Kemudian Daniel mendekatkan wajahnya dan,

Slurp.

Ia menjilat wajah Minhyun. Melihat Minhyun yang terkejut, Daniel tertawa kecil kemudian menjilati wajah Minhyun Daniel lagi.

"Berhenti ihhhhhh! Nieeeeel jorok banget sih kamuuuu."

"Sebagai pacar yang baik, karena kamu bilang kamu suka anjing dan anjingnya itu aku, aku bakalan jadi anjing kecil kamu deh hari ini."

"Hah?"

Daniel kemudian mengusak-usakkan rambutnya ke kepala Minhyun.

"Niel ih apaan sih geliiii..."

"Woof."

Bukannya menjawab Daniel malah menggonggong kecil. Minhyun hanya menatap Daniel tak percaya.

"Niel?"

"Woof."

Minhyun tertawa kecil. Baiklah jika Daniel ingin bermain peran maka Minhyun akan memainkan perannya dengan baik.

"Niel-ah, tanganmu tanganmu." Pinta Minhyun sambil menadahkan tangannya. Daniel pun dengan patuh menyimpan tangannya diatas telapak tangan Minhyun seperti anjing. Sebuah pemikiran tiba-tiba melintas di pikiran Minhyun dan itu membuatnya merona. Sementara Daniel masih menatap Minhyun dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Niel-ah,"

"Woof."

Ada jeda beberapa detik dan itu membuat Daniel bingung.

"Cium aku."

Daniel terdiam sebentar mendengar permintaan Minhyun sebelum akhirnya bibirnya mengulas seringaian kecil.

"Woof."

Ia pun mendekati Minhyun dan langsung mengklaim bibir tipisnya. Ia melumat bibir atas dan bawah Minhyun bergantian. Lidahnya yang nakal menggoda bibir kekasihnya itu agar terbuka dan tentu saja itu berhasil.

Minhyun melenguh saat lidah Daniel menggoda rongga mulutnya sensual. Jari-jari cantiknya ia susupkan ke rambut Daniel dan membuatnya berantakan. Daniel masih sibuk melumat bibir Minhyun yang menggoda itu sampai akhirnya Minhyun yang kehabisan napas dengan paksa menarik rambut Daniel agar ciuman mereka terlepas.

Daniel menggeram rendah saat melihat Minhyun yang sangat menggoda dengan wajah dan telinga yang memerahnya. Belum lagi bibir merahnya yang semakin memerah karena ciuman Daniel. Ia langsung membalik Minhyun dan menindih kekasihnya itu lalu berbisik sensual di telinganya.

"Perintah selanjutnya tuan?"

.

Jisung hanya bisa mendesah lelah saat mendengar samar-samar lenguhan seseorang di kamarnya.

"Ngghh.. Niel.. disituh... akhhh.."

Ia mendecak sebal kemudian buru-buru menyalakan TV dan meninggikan volumenya. Untung saja di member lain masih sibuk bermain truth or dare di lantai atas. Kalau mereka dibawah sini telinga bocah-bocah itu akan tercemar karena desahan sensual Minhyun. Jisung berjanji akan memukul kepala dua sejoli itu kencang saat aktivitas mereka selesai.

"Dasar pasangan kelebihan hormon." gerutunya.

.

.

END

.

.

Iya ini dibikinnya kilat banget cuma sejam an

idenya muncul pas aku lagi scroll momen nielhwang gitu di twitter gitu wkwk

pendek sih tapi semoga suka ya hehe

salam nielhwang,

dinodeer.


End file.
